Chase This Light
by fadedmoon1823
Summary: A Spencer/OC fic , proving that two completely different worlds can combine and relate at any moment. Not a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, although I would love to have, Spencer Reid. The song from the title is 'Chase This Light' by Jimmy Eat World, while the song from the chapter is 'The Rock Show' by Blink- 182.

And thanks a million million million to Written In Dreams for being the best beta reader!!! :)

* * *

Five women. Three weeks.

Reid sighed a little as he got out of the SUV. Hotch took this case harder than before, but better than the team ever could hope for.

The women were picked up during their favorite concerts, in clubs all over Chicago. Unable to cancel the tour and losing the only thing connecting the victims, Reid and Morgan were sent to survey the crowd tonight.

For Morgan, being home in Chicago was bittersweet. While he loved seeing his family, Reid knew he hated the violence hitting so close to home. Tonight though, Morgan was more relaxed than he had been in a while. He fed off the energy of the audience, a smile broad on his face.

Reid was the total opposite. He liked the idea of concerts, with everything so new to him. It excited the genius in him to see everything work, to study everyone. On the other hand, he hated crowds. Just so many opportunities for him to feel like an awkward little teenage boy all over again.

So here little anti-crowd Reid stood, at his first rock concert.

"Who's ready for the classic of all classics?!" the singer yelled into the mic, and the crowd roared back. For a second, Reid expected classical music, something he knew. But as the drums and guitar picked up, he knew he was terribly wrong.

_'Hangin' out behind the club on the weekend. Actin' stupid, gettin' drunk with my best friend'. _The singer fell into the crowd.

"Where do we start?" Reid asked, pulling his eyes away. Even though they were standing in the back of the club, circle pits formed around them, causing him to become nervous.

"Merch tables," Morgan said, nodding to the table swamped with preteen girls, "then security, the 'street teams' Garcia talked about, and some fans. The band will probably have to wait until the morning. I'll get crowd and security, you want merch and street?"

The idea of having to defend himself in the crowd sent Reid's head spinning, so he quickly grabbed the list of members and merch guys Garcia had sent them, and ran off before Morgan could rethink his decision.

_'I fell in love with the girl at the rock show. She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window'_

"Can you tell me any particular customer? Someone who thinks they are the band's only true fan, and would fight either men or women to prove it to them?" Spencer asked, returning his badge to his back pocket. Next to him, a young girl stared at his gun, a shocked expression on her face. Spencer quickly pulled his sweater over it.

"I see more than 250 kids a night." The merch guy was around 34-35 years old, his beard big and bushy. He was the type that focused only on what was directly in front of him. Even while talking to Spencer, he was still selling shirts. "Some nights, I confuse the band with fans. After seven, they all just seem to blend in," he said with a shrug. "Sorry dude—I wish I could help. I hope you get the motherfucker."

"I understand. Thank you," Reid sighed, making his way through the crowd of girls. He didn't expect much from someone surrounded by people, but still. He hoped to avoid the street team, consisting of fans from all over Chicago, by any means necessary.

"You know who you should ask," one girl told him, leaning behind him to pass out the flyers, "Jasey. She's the band's tour manager, but she has her hands in everything. She makes the flyers," she held the stack in her hand up, and Spencer quickly read the tour dates. The band was staying in Chicago for the next three nights, "does ticket checking, sounds and lights, and fills in for anyone who can't show up. She even deals with security issues, if she's free. She'd have a better memory than the guys pulling out kids from the pit."

Reid's excitement shot. The idea of finally catching a break in the case was better than he could hope. "Jasey? Can you point her out to me?"

"She doesn't really have time to talk once the show starts. This one's over at...11:30? Honestly though, your best bet is calling her tonight, and just leaving her a message. I guarantee she'll call you back before tomorrow morning. I think I have a copy of her card..." she mumbled, digging through her bag. "Yep. Her cell will be off, so make sure you leave her your number."

Reid was so happy, he thought he could kiss the girl. Instead, however, he thanked her profoundly, and took the card. On his way out of the club, he called Morgan.

"Where are you, kid?" Morgan yelled into the receiver. The next band started up, and Reid winced at the feedback of Morgan's phone.

"I'll meet you outside," he repeated a couple of times, before heading towards the front door.

He walked past the ticket counter, where the lines were down to only a couple of kids. The women at the front of the line, (forty years old, fanny pack, daughter, hostile standing), stomped her foot with anguish.

"What do you mean you're _sold out_!"

"Um..." the seventeen-year-old behind the podium stuttered. "W-we umm..."

Spencer felt bad, watching the mother scream at the poor boy. The entry was mostly empty outside of the kids waiting to get in, with no other tour guys there to help him. Just as he was about to step in and help the stumbling boy that reminded him so much of himself, Spencer watched the oak door in the corner fly open.

"I've got it, Jacob." Spencer turned, his eyes adjusting to the bright light from the backstage area. A woman came walking towards them, causing Jacob to visibly relax. The woman was dressed for work, from her efficient tank top, to her cargo pants wrapped with all different colored cords, down to the Converse on her feet, covered with measurements, names and numbers. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"You can sell me a goddamn ticket!"

The young lady was the focus of Reid's attention. He watched her sigh, checking her back pocket, as if to discover extra tickets. Once she discovered it was empty, she pulled her hair back, ready for battle.

"I'm sorry. This show has been sold out for three weeks—"

"I paid to have my daughter part of that fan club—" The girl's eyebrows were sent upward. Reid noticed that behind her thick-rimmed glasses, her eyes were big and bold. The deepest green he had ever seen. They went well with her brown-blonde hair that framed her face with sideways bangs. Up, though, Spencer could notice the red streaks on the under layers.

"Which means," the girl cut her off, "you got a letter in the mail notifying you about the tour. Plus, two additional emails warning you about the tickets selling quickly. Two emails, I wrote up. In addition to all of these warnings, you had two weeks longer than all the other fans to buy your tickets. Was this not enough for you?"

The teenage girl standing behind her mother turned bright red. "I told you, Mom!"

The mother turned and glared to shut up her daughter. "Jessica—you are **not** going nto the concert without me. Not with all these murders going on. You're not safe!"

Reid looked between the two of them, seeing his chance. "Excuse me, ma'am. I think I could help," He got slightly nervous when he felt the woman's green eyes on him. "I'm part of the FBI. We're here tonight, asking questions about the—"

"Look, Mom!" Jessica interrupted, waving her hand in the air. "The FBI is here! How could I possibly be any safer?!"

Jessica's mother looked at Spencer, judging him based off his nerdy build. "Are you going to be here all night?"

"He _did_ have a long list of people he has to question.," Jessica pointed out the "street team" member list in his hand.

Jessica's mother couldn't seem to think of another reason to stay by Jessica's side. She warned her daughter to be careful, before finally leaving.

Spencer smiled at Jessica's excitement, turning away from his good deed. Before he could get too far though, the woman grabbed his arm.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me from the mother's wrath." Spencer turned, and the woman smiled at him. "She was the fifth tonight."

They shared a laugh. "It's okay. Jessica doesn't fit the unsub's type anyway, so she'll be fine."

Before the woman could answer him, the radio on her hip went off. "Jasey!", called a panicked man's voice. "Code orange! Code orange! Emergency code orange—"

Jasey took her hand off Spencer's arm. "Honestly, Alex? I'll be there in two minutes with the orange soda. Calm down." She put the radio back with a slight sigh. "Thanks again. Maybe I'll see you after the show?"

Spencer tried to think of a witty, Garcia-like response to tell her he was on his way out, but by that time she was too far gone. He just waved at her and continued outside.

"Kid!", Morgan yelled, running up towards him. "Did you find someone?"

Spencer opened his mouth to answer, but the realization hit him.

_Jasey._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Hey guys!

I'd really love some review on this… please! I've got a couple chapters written up, and I'm ready to post if anyone wants them.


	2. Chapter 2

After calling Hotch to relay the story to both him and Morgan, it was decided that Reid would deal directly with Jasey.

"It's better this way," Hotch explained over the speaker phone as Morgan drove back to the hotel. "She seems like an important person to get a lead from. If she already sees you as a trusted person—"

"I understand, Hotch," Reid sighed. He wrapped up the conversation with Hotch as Morgan pulled into the parking garage. He meant to leave the car, but Morgan stopped him.

"I thought you had to call Jasey."

"I know, Morgan. I was going to do it upstairs. In my room." Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"Do you need to be alone when you do this?" Morgan asked with a smirk. "Do you expect to leave a hot and steamy romantic message—"

"Look," Spencer cut him off, blushing. He climbed back into the car. "I'll do it here. Okay?" Morgan just smiled as Reid dialed the number, putting his phone on speaker and plopping it onto the middle console.

"Already have her number memorized?" Morgan asked with a chuckle. Before Reid could argue, the line transferred to voicemail.

"_Hey, you've reached Jasey,"_ her calm voice started, but men's voices soon shouted over her. _"Alex can be reached here!" "Billy's phone might be off!_" Morgan caught Spencer's eye as Jasey's voice took over again. _"If my phone is off, I'm in a show. Leave me a message if you want to meet up. I'll call you back—later than late."_

A beep sounded throughout the car, shocking Spencer a little. "Um…yes. This is Dr. Spencer Reid, from the FBI. I'm with the BAU—Behavioral Analysis Unit. We met each other earlier tonight, with the crazy mother? I have a couple of questions for you, about the murders. If you could just call me back so I can see yo— So we can meet up tomorrow, that'll be great. Thank you." He shut the phone quickly, jumping out of the car before Morgan could finish laughing.

The next morning, Reid woke up to the red message light on his phone.

"_Hey Spencer—it's Jasey. It's about 12:20 in the morning now, and I'm just calling to set up a time with you. I'll be happy to help you in any way possible. I'm going to be in the office tomorrow; the address is on my card Shelby gave you. Meet me there about 11-11:30? Thanks again for your help last night. Goodnight."_

By the time 11:00 came around, Spencer had changed his sweater three times.

"Are you actually nervous?" Morgan asked. He turned the SUV down the hill to Jasey's office complex.

"Of course not," Spencer said just a little too quickly. He looked up from adjusting his sweater once last time, just in time to yell, "Morgan—the dog!"

Morgan spun the wheel completely, successfully avoiding the dog. When he tried to straighten the car, the back end swerved, causing him to slam into he bed of a truck.

"Shit!" Morgan slammed his palms against the wheel. Reid scanned the back of the car, and noticed that neither was damaged too badly.

"Not too much damage," he told Morgan. They both stepped out of the car and checked the plates.

"Look, kid." Morgan's voice was stressed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll deal with whatever tough guy owns the truck. Go start with Jasey—this will take a while." Reid opened his mouth to argue, but the look of Morgan's face made him reconsider. He grabbed his bag out of the car, and quickly ran into the building.

"Office 23," he remembered, walking up to the counter. The reception area of the management label was bright, both in color and lighting. On the wall behind the desk, there was a large photo of the company's employees. When he was close enough, Spencer realized that the photo was made up of a whole bunch of other photos. Before he could search for Jasey in all of them, a woman stepped into his view.

"How may I help you?" she asked, turning down the music that played in the background. She pointed to a stack of CDs on the counter. "Take one—please. I'm supposed to hand out all the misprints to anyone who walks in the door."

Reid took one from the top, dropping it into his bag. "Um, yes. I'm looking for Jasey Sum—"

"Jasey? You're the FBI agent from the show last night!". The girl threw her arms up, standing up quickly. "Jeremy told me about how you kicked major butt last night!" Spencer blushed, readjusting his watch.

"I have a meeting with Jasey for this afternoon..."

"Oh, totally. She asked me to walk you through the pit. It's hidden in the back." The young girl walked around the counter and motioned for Spencer to follow her through a set of double doors. "It's kind of overwhelming the first time."

They cut down a hallway, and through to a set of stairs. Spencer pouted a little—he was a genius. At least, that's how others judged him. Why did he need someone with the word "Intern" printed across the back of her shirt, to help him find his way? He shook his head quickly, knowing that the butt of his resentful feelings towards the girl came from his embarrassment that Jasey thought he was ignorant.

"_I'm boring but overcompensate with headlines and flash, flash, flash photography."_

Music pumped throughout the pit, from speakers mounted all over the large space. Spencer stood on the stairs for a moment, just to take everything in. The desks were set up similar to those at Quantico, but there was never as much excitement. Musicians sat on desks, playing the office workers all different kinds of music. Some workers were on the phone, yelling and waving their arms. Others threw balls across the spaced hallways, pitching each other's ideas. Around the set of fifteen or twenty desks, there were cubicle-like walls. The intern set off towards the sidewall, motioning Spencer on.

"_Don't pretend you'll forget about me!"_

"I'm Abby, by the way!" She offered him her hand, and Spencer shook it, dodging one of the men running down the hallway with, surprisingly, a water gun. "Sorry for all the excitement. The guys are starting up Warped Tour in a couple of weeks, so the bands all have to come in and sign the final papers."

"Uh," he stuttered, driving away from the guys pushing each other on wheelbarrows. "That's understandable. If Miss Summers is busy—"

"Dr. Reid." Abby stopped before an office door covered in photos. "Look, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but really. Call Jasey 'Miss Summers,' and it'll get you nowhere. Jasey is beyond chill about things like names and recognition, and I think it'll be better if you just call her Jasey, and let her call you..."

"Spencer," he finished, his attention captured by the photos. Abby smiled, and opened the doors to the office. She slid into the room, shutting the door behind her. Spencer looked across the door, memorizing the faces of Jasey and her friends. Some were taken behind the stage, Jasey in full gear—headset and all. Others were at birthday parties, bars, and even a couple of her and some guys just walking down the street. By the time Abby opened the door and waved him in, Spencer was considering every man on the wall as Jasey's significant other.

"She's on the phone with the club manager, but she's waving you in if you don't mind."

"Thank you." She nodded, stepping around the cluster of guys trying to play leapfrog in the hallway. He watched her walk away for a moment, before opening the door a little bit. He caught the last bit of the song playing in the background:

"_We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces…"_

Jasey had her feet on the window, her back to him. He walked in, trying to make a noise that would tell her he was there. "Miss—Jasey?"

"Listen, bottom line here Carl—I cleaned the backroom myself." She turned around her chair. Reid waved at her awkwardly, and Jasey smiled widely. She pointed him to another chair, holding up a finger to symbol her wrapping up her phone call.

Reid smiled, taking the chance to look around the room. He got the same feeling he usually only got when reading about a new serial killer. Jasey's world seemed so much different than his—she had excitement surrounding her. Excitement and interest, even just on her office walls.

To the left of Jasey's desk, there was a giant corkboard that covered up most of the wall. Pinned to it were even more pictures, tour passes, and even a couple of papers with 'Important' written across the top in red pen. Opposite of the corkboard was a whiteboard wall. Jasey organized this more—with tour dates written on a section, a calendar for the month drawn in one color and numbers of things like restaurants and clubs written in another. The corner closest to Reid had been sectioned off for notes for Jasey. Things like "Need more orange soda!", "Kevin called—he needs the bus license," and "BOOK ALBUM SHOW!" were all in different shades.

"_Organized chaos,"_ Spencer thought with a chuckle. Behind Jasey was a wall of nothing but windows, opening up to a view of Chicago behind her. Spencer tried to be polite, and look out toward the view, but his eyes kept wandering back to Jasey.

"Carl! You do realize we've been arguing about puke for a total of fifteen minutes!" Spencer visibly shuttered at the thought, causing Jasey to laugh. "Look. Enough. It was probably Billy. He was drunk. Ask him. But I'm hanging up now. Bye, Carl…" She pressed a button on her cell phone, throwing the Bluetooth off her ear. She looked up at Spencer with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, hon—playing at local clubs, they're more likely to call and complain."

Spencer smiled back at her, surprised at how much he felt at ease. "That's okay. I just have some files to run past you…Abby? She said your office is packed with bands today, though, so I can see if there's a better time…?"

"Oh, no, no." Jasey shook her head, getting up to grab a water. "Did you want anything?" Spencer shook his head. She continued, sitting on the front of her desk, next to Spencer's chair, "I want to help you guys out the best I can, and as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you. I just want to go over some of the encounters you've had with kids that resulted in them being removed from the club over the last couple of months."

"Okay." She reached down, pulling her leg up to cross them. Reid noticed that she was wearing a new tank top and hoodie, along with some simple black pants. And no shoes? "Oh, yeah," she laughed, catching him. "I do wear shoes—sometimes even proper clothes!—to work. I just usually end up dropping them at the front door when I'm in my office. Plus, it's not like the officials I met with are part of the FBI or anything…"

Reid laughed, reaching under him to grab the files. "Just tell me if anyone sticks out, or has a different story than what the police wrote up." Jasey grabbed the stack from him, starting at the first of eight files.

"These guys aren't him. He was weak and timid. He got kicked out because his mom wanted him gone, but they couldn't find him. We had to call the cops more for the mom than anything else." She brushed a hair out of her face, and held the file out to Spencer. He watched her as she went through the next three or four, distracted by the faces she made, laughing at the stories she told him.

When she got to the second to last file, though, her smile dropped. Spencer sat up a little to see which one she had gotten to. "Was he particularly difficult?"

Jasey nodded. "Andrew…Facet? I remember him because of the girl. She reported him to Marty—she thought he was a guard. Andrew had apparently gotten a little more than frisky in the pit. He asked her if she was willing to give up her virtue for the band."

Spencer reached down and pulled out his phone. He dialed Garcia's number, leaving the phone on speaker. "Hello, my nice little twig of the Forbidden Tree of Nerd. How may I please you?"

Jasey snickered into the file she held and Spencer turned bright red, trying to turn the phone off speaker. "I need you to run a background check on Andrew Facet."

"But of course." Reid heard her typing on the keyboard when there was a knock on the office door. Jasey stood to open it, and Spencer turned to see her and Morgan make introductions.

"Spencer is calling…" Jasey looked towards him, but Morgan just laughed.

"Garcia."

"Yeah. I pulled out Andrew Facet for him to check out."

"This is weird," Garcia said with a slight whine. Morgan took the seat next to Spencer as he turned the phone back to speaker. "He's got a rap sheet, colored with all different forms of public disturbances and assaults, but all of his bills are forwarded to a P.O. Box or his dad's home. But…his dad is registered to full-time assisted living."

"Meaning that Facet isn't staying with him," Morgan finished, running his hand down his bald head. "They wouldn't be paying for a nurse to live with them if he was going to be there at night."

"So where is Facet actually staying at?" Reid asked the obvious.

"I need something else to narrow him down. I've got tons of different contests here from the band's company…"

"Try," Jasey began, but stopped. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but Morgan gestured for her to go on. "There was one we held a little while back. A 'meet-and-greet,' only this time Alex was going to head to the house of the winner and pick them up. He would have had to submit an actual address—we didn't call ahead."

Garcia typed some more on the keyboard, ignoring the third voice. "There we go, hot stuff. I've got an address on the other side of town. Do you want to me to send it to your GPS?"

"Send it to Hotch first. This type of Unsub will need more preparation than just us knocking on the door," Morgan finished. They thanked Garcia, and by the time they hung up, there was another knock at the door.

"Jaseycakes. I've got your lunch." Jasey went to get off the desk, but Morgan beat her to open the door. On the other side, Reid recognized the man from both the photos on the wall and the concert the night before.

"Hey, Alex." Jasey cleared a space off her desk and he plopped the brown paper bag onto the desk. "Thank ya, love."

Spencer blushed, quickly grabbing all the files. He stood up, watching the two of them for a moment. Alex started to unload boxes of Chinese food, waving a couple under Jasey's nose and flirting.

"By the way!" Jasey waved her arms before Reid could say anything about he and Morgan having to leave. "Alex, this is Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan. They're from the FBI, assigned to the case."

"Oh, dudes!" Alex called, reaching out to them. He offered them both his hand. "I'm totally psyched to get the FBI here—I hate having to go on stage when I know that son of a bitch is out there, scoping the crowd. Thanks!"

Morgan shook his hand with a wide grin, Reid with less excitement. "We should get going Morgan... We need to hunt down Hotch."

"Are you sure? You can't stay for some lunch?" Alex passed his hand over the food. "I know it sure seems like Jasey could shovel this all down, but I think we should help her." Morgan laughed as Jasey hit him.

"No, we should really get going, guys. Thanks for all your help, though." He headed towards the door and Reid followed silently. Before he could make it out, however, Jasey stopped him.

"Spencer!" She grabbed his arm. "Look. Um. There's a show tonight. The last local one—well, you probably know that." She flushed. "Anyway. If you want to go, I'm not on cleanup afterwards. I can show you around the city a little bit. Celebrate your win, maybe?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, just a little too hastily. "Uh, sure. That'd be great." Jasey pulled a pen out of her pocket.

"It's here." She wrote the address on the back of his hand. "If you tell them your name is…Albert Einstein, they should let you in." Reid smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay," Jasey said with a smile of her own. "I'll see you then."

Spencer nodded. He turned to walk away from her, stopping down the hall to look and see her shut the door. He chased after Morgan, still grinning.

Hey guys!

I want to thank, once again, Written In Dreams, and wish her the best with her computer drama!

I have another two or three chapters written up for you guys… I just have to read them over! It's quite embarrassing to send her chapters with mistakes a third grader could probably spot….

Anyhoo, read and review please!

'_Take Over, The Break's Over'_ by Fall Out Boy.

Warped Tour is a alternative/pop festival that tours around the US during the summer… just in case you didn't know!!

FadedMoon


	3. Chapter 3

Reid sat back in his seat, expecting the worst mocking that Morgan could deliver. They drove out of the complex, when Reid realized Morgan must have been waiting to see if he would look back. Or around the corner, where Reid thought he wanted to surprise attack him. It wasn't until they pulled into the Chicago Police Department that he realized it really wasn't coming.

"Morgan?" Reid asked, slightly worried. It was completely un-Morgan-like to leave the subject alone. Morgan walked ahead of him though, bursting through the doors of the meeting room.

Inside, Hotch was finishing sharing all the information he knew with the rest of the police department. Morgan cut over him. "Hotch; we can't go into this guy's home. He's too smart. He won't confess to killing anyone."

"I know, Morgan," Hotch said calmly, "Rossi brought that up. He hasn't tried to contact the band, or post anything on the blogs—"

"I don't understand," the chief interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "You just said he was obsessed. Trying to prove that he's their biggest fan. Why would he not tell anyone else about it?"

"He knows how others will judge him. He thinks that no one but the band will understand why he did the things he did. He knows that between the band and the fans, there's management in between," Reid said, taking a seat next to Emily and pulling Facet's file towards him.

"He's organized—stalks at night, leaves no evidence, charismatic to pick up girls even when they know there's a murderer around," Emily explained. "He's educated—he went to college and graduated in Business. It was probably in college he was exposed to the band, and became connected. He thought they understood everything he was going through, having these thoughts that he can't control."

"We're going to have to lure him in," Rossi sighed, "expose him to the band, and try to get him to confess what he did for them." Reid snapped up, looking to Hotch. In the beginning of the case, Hotch and JJ had handled talking to the band. They explained why the tour had to go on, leaving out that the killer was killing _for_ the band, knowing that they wouldn't want to continue playing. The band believed he picked a band at random, for the fan group. They had a hard time getting them to finish off the tour—convincing them that the connections of that the fans were at the club before being found in areas all around the city, would be the only way they would really ever find the killer.

"Dave, we can't do that." Hotch turned away, looking at the board. "We haven't told the band that the unsub is a fan—"

"Well, they're gonna have to face it at some point, Hotch—"

"No." The 'final answer' tone Hotch delivered shocked the team. "I'm not letting them carry around the guilt of knowing the killings were caused by them. Find another way." The team looked around at each other, trying to come up with an alternative.

"Well..." JJ started slowly, "we found him through a contest entry. Why don't we tell him he won a separate contest? The 'greatest fan' contest. That way, we can bring him to the club before any of the fans get there tonight."

"Tell him he won a meet with the band," Emily picked up, smiling at J.J. "We can have the band playing in the background, but tell him he can't see them until he really proves he's a fan. Have Dave there, delivering simple questions and asking the big one, Why do you deserve to see them?', and then we'll crack him!" They looked towards Hotch, who was still staring straight at the board. He took some time, balancing out the pros and cons, before nodding curtly.

"Chief, we'll need to have the place surrounded. Call in your best men. JJ, call the manager and see if she's okay with us taking over the club. And the club owner. Make sure Garcia gets a response when she posts the contest." He turned, walking out of the room. As soon at the door shut behind him, the room busted into movement.

"Can I get that number from you, Reid?" JJ asked as officers left the room. Emily followed after, talking Garcia through what they needed on a web site. JJ stood over the speaker phone in the center of the table, handing over the numbers, waiting.

"Yeah, it's um…" He rambled off the numbers from his memory of the card, not looking up from the file. JJ turned to Morgan with raised eyebrows, but Morgan just smiled. She dialed the number, but by the time there was an answer, all who were left in the room were Morgan, Reid, and JJ.

"Yo." JJ took a step back, shocked to hear a man's voice.

Her professional side took over almost instantly, "I'm looking for Jasey Summers. This is Jennifer Jareau from the FBI—"

"Uh, yeah. One sec." The man pulled the phone away, but the team had no problem hearing him. "Jasey—it's the feds. They're looking for you. Yeah, I've got it. Just some duct tape and it'll be fine. Thanks, sweet."

"Hey, Spencer," Jasey's voice came onto the phone, slightly breathless. Spencer smiled down at the file, blushing at Morgan and JJ's stare.

"Actually, this is Jennifer—"

"Oh! Sorry, hon!" Jasey practically shouted into the phone. JJ laughed.

"It's perfectly normal. I'm calling for the team. We're gonna need your help tonight..."

"Thanks again, Jasey," JJ said, leaning back in her chair. She had planned the night with the chief of the Chicago police, Hotch and Jasey. Reid spent his time in the corner of the room, listening to the group.

"Totally, JJ. Like I said, I just need to ensure that, obviously, my crew is safe. And that the time doesn't cut too close—if the show is gonna have to go on, I will need to have a sound check."

Hotch nodded. "Of course. The contest tells him to arrive at the club at a certain time, allowing you enough time afterwards to do everything needed." He gestured to JJ, who began wrapping up the conversation.

"I need to get my men ready," the chief sighed.

"I'll come with you, Chief. Reid, JJ—grab a vest. I'll meet you outside in ten." Both agents nodded, and soon Hotch was following the chief to round up the men.

Reid stood up, stretching and clearing up the files he had gone through. JJ gave him a sideways glance, "She's sweet." Reid blushed. Of course he knew who she was talking about, but that didn't mean he was going to let her know. "She seems like one of those mother-like women—where they have no problem with anyone until they affect one of her own."

Reid had to smile at that—it was the same thought he had when he watched her defend Jeremy against the crazed mother. "She's really easy to talk to, too," JJ tried again. "She didn't mind defending her point, but she heard Hotch out more than a usual owner would."

Reid opened his mouth, but Morgan interposed. He burst into the room, throwing a vest to both of them. "C'mon guys—Rossi wants to stop for a milkshake."

Emily had been trying to talk to Reid all night, but his mind couldn't have been any farther away. Now, they stood at the bar area of the club at which the band was performing tonight, watching the crew set up the stage. Jasey had been unseen to Reid before this point, but here she was on stage, arguing with Hotch.

"He should have been here by now," Reid mumbled, cutting Emily off from what she was saying. She quickly followed his eyes.

"Yeah, he should have. But Reid, come on. There are so many factors in this plan; he could have totally missed our message, too." Reid knew the doubt in Emily's voice. With so much tension, her and JJ's makeshift plan seemed more like a joke to the police officers around them.

"It's a good plan, Emily." He ripped his eyes away from Jasey to smile at her. "It plays up to everything needed for him to fall for it. There's got to be another reason he's not here." On stage, Hotch nodded somberly, turning away from Jasey. As he walked up to the two, Jasey started calling out names.

"She's got to get her sound check," Hotch answered Emily's opened mouth.

"Wh—"

"It's understandable. We don't want the band to cancel shows, and this has to be done. Plus, there's the added bonus the unsub is two hours late." Emily kept her mouth shut this time, glaring off to no one. Reid took this opportunity to join Morgan on the floor of the club.

"Check one, two," Jasey spoke into the mic. The police officers in the building all turned to her. She ignored them. "Check, two, three. Mike, give me some mic." The group laughed and Jasey smiled.

"Morgan, it's okay she's doing this, right?" Reid asked. Morgan looked around the room at the officers.

"I think we should welcome it, frankly. Eyes are all around us, miles away. I don't think he'll be able to get near without us knowing. And even if we can't end it in time, we can always just use it to lure him in more." Reid nodded, feeling better.

"Hey guys!" Alex screamed into the mic Jasey finished testing. "This goes out to all the unknown subjects that are late to their own bust!" The whole room laughed at that. "Oh—and Jasey. Who won the coin toss tonight, and picked this song before knowing how well it would fit!" The crew on stage clapped, and Jasey gave them a dramatic bow.

_'I took a step back as the room was filling up—I was packed against some people who were tossing up a strong vibe,'_ The lead singer fell onto the mic, smiling over at Jasey. She stayed on stage, mouthing the lyrics back to him. _'And I realize I don't recognize anyone, but I don't mind.'_

The lead singer, still unknown to Spencer, grabbed Jasey's hand, but she wouldn't come anywhere near the mic. The room laughed as she ducked under his arm, shaking her finger at him. She turned away from him to the bassist, pointing to his instrument. He nodded at whatever she mouthed, and she turned to adjust an amp. _'You shoulda shown up, shoulda shown up by now.'_

Morgan's laugh boomed over the others as they all realized how the song really connected to the night. Reid was all smiles, watching Jasey as she went to every member of the band but the lead singer. At Alex, she danced with him as he played. _'And you know why, because that knock at the door calls the crowd to quiet.'_

Jasey turned to the lead singer, who stopped dancing with the mic stand to sing to her. She shook her head at him, but he threw himself to her knees and she chuckled, messing up his hair. As he got back up, the slow part of the song made it look as though he was serenading her. '_There's no one left lying on the second story floorboards, and I'm sure they heard next door. But the bottles are hollow now, and there's room at the bottom, and I would take it back.'_ Jasey smiled widely as he sang,_ 'If I could, but I won't!'_

She allowed him to grab her hand and dance with him on stage to the final end of the song. The band all bowed, taking Jasey down with them, while the room applauded. Jasey pulled away from them, shaking her head and heading to the back of the stage.

"Target approaching!" the walkie-talkie on Morgan's shoulder screamed. "Facet—turning the corner in a gray SUV, the plates match."

"Come on, guys!" Morgan called out, and the room broke out into action. Jasey came onto the stage again, ushering the crew and band members all into the side room that the SWAT team cleared out. Everyone took their places around the club, Dave relaxing as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"He's coming," Reid heard Hotch mumble. Together, they took a place behind one of the poles closet to the stage, Hotch facing it, Reid facing the door. He watched as Facet ran into the club, shouting.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he stumbled in, looking around. The confusion hit his face, obviously from the lack of people.

"Hello, Andrew," Dave spoke from the stage, causing Andrew to jump back a bit.

"Hello?" he spoke with caution, taking a step forward, "There's a band here—I'm suppose to be meeting them?"

Dave nodded, moving to adjust himself on the stage. "Yes, Andrew, you won the chance to meet the band. But to get there, you're going to have to prove your worth to me."

"My worth?"

"Tell me exactly why _you_ deserve this chance. I mean, there's millions of fans out there—most of whom probably want this more than you."

Facet smiled. "Now that, sir, that I doubt."

"Really?" Dave said, grabbing a file beside him. "From our records here, you've not even involved in the band's 'street team.' You're a member of the fan club, but you don't post on any of their forums, attend any of the meet and greets. From the looks of it, you've done the bare minimum to show the band how much they mean to you."

Facet dropped his smile. "That's stuff for preteen girls and the sluts that want to bag the rockstar. That's it—no self-respecting fan would be seen in the scene—"

"Really? 'Cause the band can name off a couple of those girls—but with you, they're lost."

Facet looked pretty angry now. "Of course they wouldn't tell you—they're not going to turn in their true fans."

David laughed a sound that bounced off the walls. Reid turned for a moment, to calculate once more the amount of manpower they had hidden in the shadows. At least thirty men had their back pressed against doors, walls or poles. "Why can't you just admit it, Facet? You're as insignificant as you've been your whole life."

Facet took a step closer, causing the room to flinch. But he just continued to glare at Rossi. "You don't understand—you'd never understand."

"I understand that the band will care more about the girls that fill the stadium than they ever will about you— "

The last thing Reid saw was Facet jump to Rossi, right before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Hey guys!

Thanks for all the feedback- I really do love all of it. I want to know what you guys think, so please keep it coming!

I want to thank, again, Written In Dreams- for dealing with the raw piece of writing I give her, and turning it into something other's can actually understand!

Thanks again,

FadedMoon


	4. Chapter 4

Reid entered the club, suddenly bashful. Just hours before he had stood in the same club, gun in hand. Confident, knowing that they had brought down a murderer. Now, though, Reid dodged teenage girls, just as awkward as he was on the first night.

"Did she say she'd meet you anywhere?" Morgan asked, yelling over the sound of the opening act. Reid suddenly got nervous—did he already blow his chance? Before she even got here?

Before he could answer Morgan, however, he noticed the light shining off his bald head. Direct and yellow, Reid traced the light back to the sound booth in the middle of the club. A simple platform raised a couple feet above the ground, it held the boards, along with a group of people—one of whom was waving frantically at him.

He followed down the steps to the platform, a bewildered Morgan following shortly behind him. When they got close enough, Reid's face broke into a smile. Jasey was leaning over the edge, waving and calling his name.

"Spencer! You made it!" she yelled, pulling the headset from her head. "Do you want to come up?" She typed a code into the padlock, opening the gate at the top of the stairs. Reid was on the first step when Morgan grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to go try and get a drink." Reid's face turned into a look of panic. Morgan chuckled. "It's okay, kid—it's not like she wants to see me!" He spoke the last part quietly, chuckling more as Reid nodded. He turned to walk away and Reid looked up at the stairs again, right into Jasey's outstretched hand.

"Spencer!" she yelled again, once he reached the top. He smiled again as she shut the gate door.

"Hey, Jasey!" Her energy was catchy, and soon he found himself bouncing around the platform with her.

"Do you want to meet everyone?" she asked, waving her hand around. Reid nodded, and she reached into the basket to grab a pair of headphones. She handed them with him, before plugging them into the sound booth. He let them stay in his hand awkwardly for a moment, but then hurried to put them on his head, mimicking Jasey. "This is better," she said, her voice suddenly coming in crystal clear.

"Whoa," Spencer said, somewhat quietly. He had finally really taken a look at the board, which was lit up in all different kinds of buttons and knobs. Instead of being marked, everything was just colored. "It's like some sort of secret code." Suddenly, a deep voice laugh filled Spencer's ears, causing him to jump back.

"Sorry, dude," the voice continued.

From the corner of the booth, a large man with a big brown beard waved down at Spencer. "It's always entertaining when someone looks at the board."

Spencer blushed again, trying to laugh it off. He waved back slowly before turning back to Jasey, slightly deflated. He had such plans of coming in and playing it cool, but so far he had completed nothing but looking like a complete fool.

"I just have to sit for the rest of this band, and then I'm free for the night!" She moved a slider up on the board, and the room shook a little more. "Do you want to sit? I mean, if you want to go get a drink or something…"

"Oh, I'd rather stay here. Observing all of this is interesting to me." Jasey smiled again, reaching behind her to pull up an office chair. Spencer sat, and moved himself closer to the board to watch Jasey work.

"This band is fairly new," she started, nodding towards the stage. Spencer noticed that none of the band members could be anywhere near thirty. "They're young, and slightly naïve. They just signed to a 360 deal with FBR." Spencer looked up, giving her the confused look he rarely used. Jasey laughed, and launched into a full explanation on how the deal worked, including the pros and cons compared to a normal record deal.

Across the club, Morgan was nursing a drink in his hand, watching the two. The girl next to him ran off the details about her brush of crime, but Morgan blocked her off. Watching Spencer and Jasey made him smile—she would be good for him. Her world was so new to antisocial Reid. It's not like he could ever lose interest in that.

* * *

"Sorry," Jasey spat, right in the middle of telling Spencer about merch equations. "Sorry, I'm, like, going on and on about this. I know it's not the most interesting or attractive thing to talk about on the first date…" She stopped, trailing off when she realized what she had said.

"No, no!" Spencer practically shouted, pushing away from the board. "I'm intrigued! It's almost like a whole new world I can learn statistics about—" Now it was Spencer's turn to stop. Statistics. The bane of his dating life. The haunting wingman no one wanted.

But Jasey just laughed. "I love that. It's so adorable. So innocent, compared to all the douchebags I talk to daily." She shook her head, turning some knobs until the music faded and the band left the stage. .

Innocent. Spencer looked around him—at the man with the beard, the man behind the merch table, the men clearing off all the amps off stage. _Innocent._ Was there any way he could really be any better than the men surrounding Jasey every day?

"I'm checkin' out Scotty!" Jasey's voice interrupted him. "Can you make sure the interns get the room cleaned up?" She leant down, right near Spencer's face, reaching up to slide off his headphones. She smiled down at him, and laughed when the cord hit his nose.

"Yeah. Just…" Scotty looked between Jasey, who was walking towards him, and Spencer, who was just stretching as he got up. "be careful, okay?"

Spencer got nervous, looking between the two of them. Scotty ignored him though, focused on Jasey—who was shaking her head. "I know, Scotty. Drop it." She turned to grab Spencer's hand and he followed her down the stairs. When they were far enough away, she looked apologetic. "Sorry. The guys like to believe that I'm this little girl who can't take care of herself."

Spencer had to bring himself to reality—she was still holding his hand—and when he answered, he almost regretted it. "Well, that's comforting."

"What?" she laughed, stopping to face him. "How so?"

He blushed again, feeling like a classic seventeen-year-old at prom. "It's…reassuring. Knowing that you work in an environment where women, statistically, are looked upon as either less worthy, or assumed to be provocative, that there's a group of extremely buff men making sure you're okay." It was another second till he added a quick "Not that you can't take care of yourself!"

Jasey looked at him for a moment, making him nervous. She smiled though, relieving him instantly. "You're such a dork. Did you want to get a drink?"

"N-no. I'm good." Jasey leaned over the bar, grabbing a water bottle and waving down the bartender.

"Spencer, have you ever been in a mosh pit?" She smiled before taking a drink of water.

"No, I actually haven't. Faced a criminal holding a gun to my head, yes, but a mosh pit, no way." Jasey laughed, covering her mouth.

"Would you want to? I promise to protect you?" She winked and Spencer laughed. He looked back towards the crowd of teenage girls that filled the space in front of the stage, and then to Jasey.

"Well, the chance of me dying in a sea of twelve-year-olds seems low…" Jasey took that as a confirmation, and pulled Spencer through the pit.

"Alex promised me my favorite song," she explained, moving towards the walls of the area. Spencer felt the glare of girls on the back of his head, noticing the irony that he had finally gotten the female gender's attention. "And I told him I'd be in the pit. After this, we can go anywhere in the city you want," she promised him, turning as they reached the barricade. Spencer's insides jumped for joy. A mosh pit was nothing to suffer through—if he got a continuation of this date.

But before he could think of anything to say back to her, the lights dropped on stage. Teenage squeals erupted throughout the club as Alex and his band took their places. The lead singer Spencer still didn't know the name of, stood at the mic, while Alex sat on a stool with his guitar. Band members filled in their spots, but the spotlight stayed on Alex and the lead singer.

"Jasey!" Alex screamed into the mic. "We love you, babe!" He handed the mic over, and started the chords of his guitar. Spencer turned to Jasey, who was watching the stage. In light of blue and green, she looked more beautiful than ever. Here she was, in her normal element. Listening to one of her favorite songs. He was almost jealous that he couldn't be the one putting the smile on her face as the lyrics began.

"_I'm a suspect, I'm a traitor,  
I'm only here in body, visiting.  
Yellow faces and the distant screams,  
'The beauty is in what isn't said,'  
I'm rising to my feet."_

Jasey caught Spencer's eye, and before he could even blush, she had slipped under his arm. He felt her warmth pressed against his side, and relaxed. Together, they leaned against the barricade and watched the lights reveal the rest of the band.

"_Because tonight__,__ the world turned in me.  
Because right now__,__ I don't dare to breathe.  
Oh, babe, I know, it's alive and somewhere for us to find tonight,  
Chase this light with me."_

_

* * *

_

Sorry guys!

Between prom.. and finals... and life- I've barely had time to look at my computer.

I want to thank my amazing- for being so cool about my inability to label files.

Reviews? I'd love you forever...


	5. Chapter 5

"The fourth number of pi?" Jasey asked, taking a bite of the actual pie in front of her. After escaping through the back door of the club, Reid insisted that they follow whatever routine Jasey usually followed after a show.

So here they were, sitting in "Over the Moon" pie shop, where Jasey was quizzing Spencer on random trivia. "One," Spencer answered with a laugh. "Can you even check me on that one?"

Jasey snorted in her milkshake, before pushing the rest of the pie they were sharing towards him. "Nope." Spencer shook his head with a smile. "But, _statistic wise_, you're bound to be right." She winked at him.

"Oh, geez, thanks." A thought suddenly came to Jasey, causing her to sit up in her seat.

"Spencer! Have you ever seen a city skyline at night?" Spencer shook his head, his mouth full of the last bit of pie. Jasey stood up quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"My humble abode," Jasey sang out to her empty apartment. "Coffee?"

"Y-yeah," Spencer stumbled, both into Jasey's apartment and his words, "coffee sounds great." He watched Jasey head off to his right, into her kitchen, which was open like the rest of the apartment. The first floor was nothing but a great room, divided into four separate spaces. Her kitchen was all gray and stainless steel, perfectly matching the cement floors throughout the place. Two counters stood opposite each other, reaching from floor to ceiling.

On his left was her dining room, complete with a huge table in the middle of the room. It easily fit twelve people, with two head seats and two benches. Past that was an office area, marked off with an L-shaped desk. Two computers, a laptop and a desktop, stood in a sea of boxes that overflowed with tee shirts and CDs. One even held a box of scrub-like pants, which had little bats printed all over them.

What made Spencer smile though, was Jasey's living room. A staircase that, he guessed, led to her bedroom, separated the two spaces. The whole back wall was nothing but windows, with the curtains pulled down to halfway for the night. A shag rug, deep red, clashed with the others that marked off the other rooms, but looked thick enough to sleep on. The couch anchored one of the biggest TVs Spencer had ever seen, as was the couch's width, despite it seeming shorter than most.

"I'm rarely home during the year," Jasey said, carrying two cups of coffee toward him. He looked back, realizing that he had dropped his bag and entered the apartment without knowing he was doing it. "But when I am…it's what most of my savings got poured into. I get a lot of my shirts and stuff from deals I make, and a lot of my check goes to the charities I love, and I don't drive or have an addiction outside of coffee…so it's just about all I have." She looked embarrassed, but Spencer smiled.

"It's wonderful." He accepted the cup of coffee and took a sip. _'Of course,'_ he thought with a small laugh, _'of course she makes a great cup of coffee.'_

"Let's head upstairs." She led the way, crossing the room. "I want to show you the best part." Spencer followed her silently, careful not to spill any of his drink on her white steps. It wasn't until they were crossing the room, that he realized he was _in_ her room.

Unlike the rest of the house, Jasey's bedroom was cramped. Bookshelves covered the walls, filled with photos, books, CDs, movies and even some notebooks. Her floor was all carpet, and Spencer could only imagine how soft it was. Jasey kicked off her shoes, reaching down to pull off her socks and grabbing a blanket from a basket next to the back wall. She pulled pack the curtain covering it, revealing the balcony sliding door. Spencer leaned forward quickly, unlocking it and pulling it open for her. "Thanks, hon."

Spencer stepped out onto the balcony, and let out a deep sigh. Jasey's apartment building did not seem that tall out here, with buildings of hundred stories flanking her balcony. Their lights cast down on the little couch and chair combo that Jasey was heading to, so bright Spencer considered reading a book. Jasey threw the blanket down, pulling a table closer. She turned back to Spencer, smiling as she watched him twist himself around to see all angles.

"It's amazing," he said, walking towards her with a giddy step. "Beautiful."

"Do you want to sit?" She stepped aside, and Spencer slid down, still entranced by the building beside them. Jasey sat on the other side of the couch, curling her legs up and throwing the blanket over them. "Office complex. That floor," she explained, pointing to the only one with open windows, "has my favorite charity on it. They have some of their parties out on this balcony."

Spencer smiled, sitting back. Charity. He found a girl that liked Gatsby, loved coffee and donated her apartment to charity. One that seemed to live in a world miles away from him. He looked over at Jasey, who was watching a helicopter fly over them. In the pale yellow light, Spencer considered her to be her most beautiful.

"Tell me about your family." She shook him out of his staring, snapping her head down again. "I want to know everything about you."

And of course she picked family first. Spencer looked out in front of him, taking his time to kick off his shoes and set them on the table before he continued. "Well. My father left my mother and me when I was young—leaving me to help my mom through her worst years with her schizophrenia." He turned to Jasey, as if he was expecting her to jump up in surprise. Instead, she just snuggled more into the couch and blanket, staring at him with welcoming eyes. "When I turned eighteen, I had already been accepted into the FBI. By that time, my mother's condition was far worse than when my father left. So I used my power of attorney to put her in a facility." He took another sip of his coffee and turned to stare out on the city again.

"Spencer." Just saying his name, Jasey comforted him. "You're amazing. Seriously. The biggest drama I've ever had in life was not having my mother—but I lost her early, so it's not like I knew what I was missing. Plus, she left me with a father who cared for me. Your mother, probably where you get this strength from, tried her hardest and raised a wonderful child, who in turn, did the best he could for her."

Spencer smiled softly, shivering slightly. Jasey laughed, putting her coffee down and moving closer to him. As she tucked the blanket around them, Spencer heard an odd sound in the distance. "Is someone playing music?"

Jasey nodded, grabbing her coffee and sitting back. "There's some acoustic bands that play down on the park at night. They have to wait till the cops don't care. No one's ever really complained."

They sat back, slowly letting the music hit their ears. _'Taste…I need the taste. I need its warm touch…'_

"What happened to your mother?" Spencer whispered, as if not to disturb the music.

"She passed away while giving birth to me." It was Spencer's turn to be silent, turning slightly to face Jasey. "My father, of course, blamed her doctors—not me. But still, the idea of facing a world where everyone thinks I took my mother's life to live mine… My father lacked on it. He doesn't like me touring; well, until he met some of the guys. The ones who attacked at the scent of unknown dog." She smiled at Spencer, who chuckled.

Jasey yawned, moving to drop her head on Spencer's shoulder. "Tell me about your team."

'_I know…I'm alive!'_

And that's how they spent the next two hours. Wrapped in a blanket, telling each other their secrets. How freely they could tell each other anything didn't seem to concern either of them, and Spencer wasn't shocked when Jasey dropped her legs on his lap. Instead, he leaned over to wrap them tightly in the blanket, for she had just confessed her hatred for her feet being cold. Spencer had never laughed so much in his life—between Jasey rationalizing her fear of pregnant women, to her ridiculous stories about pranks crew members played on band members while they're on stage.

He entertained her as well, with stories of Garcia and Morgan's ruthless flirting. Stories of the lies that unsubs constantly told to prove their innocence. He tried to shy away from the negatives of his work—and she tried not to bring them up. Every time Jasey laughed, Spencer would laugh, and the hours whiled away_._

"What time is it?" Jasey suddenly asked as the last lights of the buildings flicked off. Spencer reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"2:46," he cursed, sitting up quickly and running a nervous hand through his hair. "I should get going."

"Spencer, don't be dumb." She sat up too, placing her feet on the ground and folding her blanket. "I'm not letting you ride all the way across town in some creepy morning driver's cab. You should know—statistic wise, cab drivers are creepier after 1:30."

Spencer laughed, watching as she stood up and grabbed their cups. "Did you just make up a statistic?"

Jasey ignored him with a wave of her hand. "Just stay here. I'll take the couch." She left the door open for him, and Spencer soon found himself chasing after her.

"No—Jasey. I can't take your bed." Jasey gave him a look from the bottom of her stairs.

"Do you really expect to be able to fit on my four foot couch?" Spencer ran down after her, glancing quickly at the couch. Yeah. No way. "Just take my bed—I have some spare merch if you want to chang—"

"We can share a bed?" The exclamation came out more like a question, quickly changing to regret. As comfortable as the were all night, did she really want to _sleep_ with him? _Oh god_, Spencer thought instantly, _sleep! I meant lay next to while…sleeping._

From the sound of the coffee cups crashing into the sink, Jasey was probably seconds away from calling the cops on a FBI agent. He almost lost his breath when she turned to him with a smile.

"You'd be willing to share a bed with me?" Panic set in, but before Spencer knew it, she was walking towards him.

"Y-you're willing to let me stay here!" What was meant to come out as a strong argument, sound more like a squeak. He realized Jasey was getting closer, only inches away from him. So close, she had to look up at him.

"You don't even know me, Spencer." She spoke with a serious tone, but her playful eyes gave her away.

"Not true." He was suddenly whispering and smiling. A week with Jasey and his (her?) jaw would never be the same. "I know you're a daddy's girl, you hate your feet being cold, you love Fitzgerald and Chinese food…" Somewhere, in the back of Spencer's mind, he knew he was ranting. But before he could stop himself, Jasey had wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped him first.

As he kissed her softly, Jasey imagined a wonderful place, where this incredibly sweet, amazingly smart, totally beautiful guy could wake up in the morning and kiss her like this.

But for now, she decided, she would settle for tonight.

* * *

'The Rush' by Dashboard Confessional.

To say this is late, is an understatement.

But, good things come to those who, right? Supposedly?

I hope this is good (enough).

Thank you Written In Dreams!

Forgive me guys, you can yell at me in the reviews... hint hint.

-FadedMoon


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer woke up the next morning to the loudest, most annoying ringer he had ever heard his phone produce.

Tangled in the sheets, Spencer pushed back his hair, patting around the nightstand until he found the source of the ringing. Rubbing his eyes, he recognized JJ's face lit up on the screen before pressing the green button. "Hello?"

"Spence? Are you okay? You sound like you're dying.."

"I'm fine." He sat up, shaking his head to wake himself up more. "What's up?"

"I tried knocking on your door, but you must have had a long night. It sounded like no one was in there."

"Oh.. yea. I mean, I had a long night last night." _Not a lie. Exactly. _

"That's what Morgan said too. But I waited as long as I could- Hotch wants wheels up in an hour and a half. I figured that'd be enough time for you to meet us downstairs for breakfast."

"Um.. I'm not feeling too hungry actually. I'll just meet you guys down at the airport, if that's okay."

"Of course. Whichever you'd prefer. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine JJ. More than fine. I'm just not hungry."

"Okay. As long as you're fine. So, airport at 10:30?"

Spencer threw his phone back onto the table, reaching down to wrap the sheet back around his head. As he reached out across the bed, he noticed both the empty space next to him, and the bright yellow sticky note left on the pillow.

'_Hey Spencey,'_ it read in black marker. He flipped to the next one, as it was set up like a flip book. _'Come downstairs,' _the next one read. _'Waffles'_ with a smiley face filled the third.

When he got up to cut across the room, he realized there was a trail of bright yellow threw the room. _'Follow... the... yellow... note... road...'_.

On the door there was a mini comical sketch of a waffle being stabbed. _'Spencer! Help! There's an unsub in the kitchen stabbing waffles!'_

He last message wasn't until he reached the bottom of the staircase, where a two foot by two foot pile of stickies were arrange into an arrow. On every sticky note there was a black arrow of a different kind all pointing to the kitchen. If that wasn't obvious enough that Jasey was waiting for him in the kitchen, he could hear her on the phone.

"Look, it's simple. Truly, you're making this more complex than it is. Stop yelling. Just tell Alex that if he doesn't make it to his AP interview in time, then I'll make sure to cancel the orange soda order for the tour. I don't care if he won't go on stage, I'll replace him with someone better looking." There was a moment of silent, before her tone completely change. "Alexander Marshall. You will get out of bed, wash the shit out of your hair, following Jimmy into your closet and you will wear what he tells you to wear. I do not care if you're tired or if your head hurts. Your fans are the reason you're sleeping in your nice warm bed and not in the street like the hobo that you are." One more moment, then she wrapped up the conversation with, "I love you too."

It was then that she noticed Spencer standing at the end of the kitchen isle. "Spencey! Good morning!" She smiled up at him, waving her arm behind her and she slide up to him. "Look, I made you breakfast!"

Spencer laughed, nodding towards the stack of waffles and bowls of fruit. "Me and an entire army it seems."

"Well, I didn't know if you were one of those skinny people everyone hates because they can eat a mountain and still fit into size zero pants." Instead of hugging him, which her arms indicated, she aimed for whacking him lightly on the stomach.

"Not that much. But still, I'm sure I'll fine room."

A half an hour and twelve waffles in, Spencer and Jasey were both rubbing their overly filled stomachs. "Did I tell you I have to be at the airport at ten thirty?"

Jasey frowned, playing with Spencer's hand she held in hers. "No. But still. I have to be at some restaurant with Alex in a couple hours to make sure he didn't screw up in his AP interview."

Spencer looked around the room, as if trying to find a way to delay what he knew was coming. "I... I wish I could stay." The confession stumbled off his tongue, but he knew it was how he really felt.

"I wish you could too." Jasey stood up, pulling Spencer with her. Together they trailed back up to her room, where they hunted down Spencer's clothes from the night before. Jasey refused to let him sleep in the same clothes, choosing instead to gift him a pair of pajamas and tour shirt that were sitting around her house.

"I can catch a cab over to the hotel. There I'll shower before meeting the team before wheels up..." Spencer trailed off as Jasey walked towards him. His arms hung awkwardly in the air, one hand wrapped up with his phone charger, the other holding his somewhat clean pair of socks.

Jasey wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging her head against his chest. Spencer dropped the things in his hands, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood there, just holding each other, until Jasey's interupting them.

"I hate everyone...," she mumbled as Spencer laughed. They pulled apart as Spencer bent down to pick up his things. Jasey searched her pockets, grabbing her phone out of pocket. "Yes Jimmy?"

A couple minutes later, Jasey was packing her car while Spencer stood off to the side. There was an agreed upon silence, as if they were both working their hardest to make sure they remembered every detailed of the other. Spencer looked around for a moment, calculating just how late he could actually leave- trying to expand his time with Jasey as much as possible. Jasey filled her car with her bags and things of Alex's she still had from tour, throwing everything in. To her, this simple task took forever and was wasting the time she had left to spend with Spencer. By the time she was finished, Spencer's phone was ringing.

"It's a text from JJ," he sighed, "asking if I'm there. I really have to go Jasey."

Walking over to him, Jasey whimpered. "Okay. I understand. I've already made you late enough." She wrapped her arms around his waist, shoving her card into his back pocket.

"I'll call you." He kissed her head, rubbing her back. "Not one of those 'I'll call you' that you tell a old classmate you actually hated. A legitimate promise. As soon as I get off the plane."

Jasey laughed, pulling away. "I'll wait for your call then Spencer." She smiled slightly, moving to turn away. Spencer felt his stomach knot, and in a moment of pure impulsed, pulled her back to kiss her. They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing. _Not a poetic goodbye,_Jasey thought, _but it still._

"I'll miss you." Spencer kissed her forehead as his phone rang again. Jasey nodded, but stood there as he walked away, reassuring JJ that he'd be in a taxi as soon as he could.

Jasey sat in her car, watching Spencer juggle his bags and his phone while he waved down a taxi. It still felt so unreal for her, to have met an amazing guy, spend a glorious night revealing everything she has been unable to tell anyone else, and now watching him walk away. But in reality, she didn't feel as hopeless as she thought. She waited until Spencer turned the corner before she started her car, music blaring.

No one asked questions as Spencer stepped onto the plane, still in his clothes from last night. _To be fair, only Morgan knew,_he thought to himself as he settled himself into the corner of the plane. What did he honestly expect? An interrogation? On one hand, he wanted to keep Jasey to himself. On the other, he wanted to tell everyone- anyone- about her. Scream his new found admiration to the world. But for now, he decided, she was going to stay his. Away from the team's judging eyes and over bearing protection of Reid since the days he spent in that barn. No, they would have to wait to hear about Jasey. At least, till he even knew were they stood.

Feeling around his messenger bag for his novels of the day, Spencer's hand felt something cold. With pure confusion, he pulled out a sleek, iPod touch. Turning it around in his hands, he tried to find who it belong to, and mostly, how he ended up with it. Reaching back down to his bag, he found his answer wrapped sound proof headphone- one last stick note.

_I had it in the apartment,_Jasey's handwriting caused him to smile, _I filled it with music. Consider this your textbook. Start at lesson one.  
_  
Spencer pressed the center button, causing the screen to light up with a picture of Jasey, posed with a smile and thumbs up, next to a sleeping Spencer. Laughing to himself, the screen changed to ask for his password. It took him a long two seconds before it popped in his head.

J-A-S-E.

The screen changed again, revealing a list of playlists labeled as lessons. He pulled the headphones on and hit 'Lesson One- Goodbye Freakin' Suck.' Settling into his seat, Spencer closed his eyes to take in the music.

_'We stood like statues at the gate  
Vacation's come and gone too late  
There's so much sun where I'm from  
I had to give it away, had to give you away_

_And we spent four days on an  
Island at your family's old hotel  
Sometimes perfection can be  
It can be perfect hell, perfect..._

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised''_

_

* * *

_

Love me?

This wasn't edited.

So bear with me.

I was too impatient.

_Bruised _by Jack's Mannequin

(One of my favorite bands in the world...)


End file.
